herofandomcom-20200223-history
Red Hood (Arkhamverse)
The Red Hood (real name Jason Peter Todd) is the eponymous titular central character and secondary, later tertiary antagonist-turned-anti-hero in Batman: Arkham Knight. He's the second Robin and was previously Batman's partner. After being kidnapped and tortured by The Joker, he was turned into becoming the Arkham Knight and lead a military takeover of Gotham City in hopes of punishing Batman for not avenging/saving him. He eventually redeemed himself and decided to replace Batman as the sole protector of Gotham City under the guise of the Red Hood and serves as the eponymous titular anti-heroic main protagonist of the game's sequel DLC episode Red Hood. He is voiced by Troy Baker, who also voiced Delsin Rowe in Infamous: Second Son, Joel in The Last of Us and The Last of Us Part II, Sam Drake in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End and Uncharted: The Lost Legacy, Booker DeWitt in Bioshock Infinite, and Erron Black in Mortal Kombat X Personality and Traits After outgrowing his anger over his former mentor, Jason began to assist his mentor by saving Batman from his bonds in order for the Dark Knight to take down Scarecrow. After Batman activated the Knightfall Protocol, Jason took up a reformed mantle of the Red-Hood and began continuing the work his former mentor and father figure dedicated his life to. Unlike the Batman, the criminals and super-criminals of Gotham are much more terrified of the Red Hood than Batman himself. Not only does the Red Hood have the same physical prowess and abilities as the Batman, but because the Red Hood murders criminals and super-criminals who he deems to be dangerous to be handed over tot he authorities or left alive. As the Red Hood, he also actively hunts down criminals and super-criminals rather than just waiting for them to commit a crime. Powers & Skills Jason has trained his body's physical functions to the peak of human potential. Due to his rigorous training with Batman and further training after his "death", Jason is capable of practically superhuman feats of athleticism such as: strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, endurance, mental faculties and healing time. Effectively equal with Batman's physical abilities, he also has the advantage of being younger. He is a master of countless forms of martial arts, an even deadlier marksman than Batman, plus a highly skilled expert in guerrilla warfare, tactics / strategics. criminology, sciences, polymaths, swordsmanship, stealth tactics & intimidation. Quotes Gallery Robin Gallery Jason Peter Todd.jpg|Jason Todd as Robin YoungJasonRobin.jpg|Younger Jason Todd as the second Robin Sans-titre-4.jpg|Jason during his torture Jason todd torture.png|Joker branding Jason JasonToddBAK.png|Jason's character bio Arkham Knight.png|The Arkham Knight Batman arkham knight render 4 by rajivcr7-d7l141h.png = Category:Batman Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Revived Category:Vigilante Category:Arkhamverse Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Anti Hero Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Vengeful Category:Martial Artists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Protectors Category:Lethal Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Localized Protection Category:Selfless Category:Misguided Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Betrayed Category:Successors Category:Mentally Ill Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Charismatic Category:Scapegoat Category:Superheroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Knights Category:Ninjas